


An anniversary apart

by thetriangularcircle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetriangularcircle/pseuds/thetriangularcircle
Summary: Molly and Arthur are forced to spend their wedding anniversary apart from each other, but she still manages to give him a gift.





	An anniversary apart

One week! One entire week he had to be stuck at this hotel and worthless confrence, and for what? So that the Ministry’s different departments could “mingle and make new connections”. Jeez! No one wanted to go near his department and he didn’t mind it one bit as long as it saved him from the constant ridicule they got for being a useless department. He didn’t take much notice of that though, he knew what kind of work they did and how much it mattered. He also loved his job very much, and he and his family were dependent on it, which was the reason he could not risk losing it by refusing to come to this confrence.

The thing that made it close to unbearable to be here though, was that this weekend in particular it would be Molly’s and his wedding anniversary. He hated the disappointed look on her face when he had told her he had to be away during their special day. He promised her he would make up for it when he came back, but they both knew it wouldn’t be the same. Even through raising children, fighting wars, loosing friends and family they had always managed to spend this particular day together in some way. They may not do anything more special than a small picnic in the backyard, but they had always been together. He hated that he had broken this cherished tradition.

After a long and tedious day of introductions, he was finally able to return to his hotel room. He took three long steps before he collapsed face first on the bed. Eventually he let out a grunt and rose to sit on the edge of the bed instead. Even though he was overworked during his usual workday, it was nothing compared to how exhausted he felt by this unnecessary confrence. Most of all he missed his wife and family. He looked at the alarm clock by the bed.  
“They would just be finished with supper by now.” Arthur thought. The image of the jam-packed table, full of food and bustling children popped up in his mind. He could almost taste his wife’s delicious meat loaf or her beef stew. He imagined his children telling him what they had been up to during the day and they would most likely want to show him something they’ve done after dinner. They almost always did, and no matter how tired he had been when he got off work, he was always glad to listen to them. It was what fuelled him to get through the next day at work.  
Just then his stomach grumbled and remined him that he had not eaten since lunch. He missed his wife’s cooking, but then he remembered that Molly had probably packed some form of snack for him in his bag. She always thought of others and she believed it was a mortal sin to let anybody in her family go hungry. He stepped over to his suitcase and opened it, and sure enough he saw a bag of homemade fudge.  
“Oh, Molly.” He said out loud. He was so touched by the fact that she had sent him away with his favourite treat. He propped himself up on the bed again and started to munch down the candy.

After finishing the bag, he figured there wasn’t much more to do than go to bed. He was tired and there would be another dreary day tomorrow. He took out his pyjamas from the suitcase, and started to change into it. When he was about to put on the pyjama shirt he felt something in the breast pocket. He took out the object and found it was a little red envelope. Most curious, he could not remember where he had gotten it from or putting it there for that matter. He could sense that it smelled of roses, just like Molly’s favourite perfume did. He sat down on the bed and opened it. In it was a small note which read:

   
My dear, sweet Arthur,

I’m so sorry we could not be together on our special day. I hope this little gift will help you remember that I will always be right here waiting for you when you come home.

I love you.

Yours forever,  
Molly

He looked in the envelope again and saw that there was something else in there. He took it out and almost fell off the bed when he turned it around and saw what it was. What he saw was a very sensual magical picture of his wife. He thought she had placed it in his pyjama pocket so there would be no chance for him to miss it – and no risk of anyone else to see it.  
In the picture, she was perched up on their bed, or at least he thought it was their bed. The room had been transformed with deep burgundy fabrics in velvet and satins, hanging from the ceiling and the walls, making it look like a boudoir. The bed itself was filled with big pillows and silk bedsheets. It looked terribly inviting, especially compared to the hotel room he was currently in.  
She was sitting in a coquette pose in the middle of the bed but suddenly she started to move about in a very erotic way, always making it look like they had eye contact. Her hair hung in loose curls around her face, her lashes seemed endless and her lips were coloured in the most alluring shade of red he had ever seen. She started to show off what she was wearing, or perhaps not wearing. All she had on was a matching set of satin bra and panties in a deep dark green colour and a matching silk dressing robe that was hanging loosely off her shoulders. She looked absolutely wanton. And absolutely delightful.

With all that was on display in the picture, Arthur still managed to notice she was wearing the earrings he had given her on their first wedding anniversary. They were simple, a pair of green glass drops that were cut to look like they were actual emeralds. He remembered he had wanted to give her a pair of diamond earrings, since it was their first anniversary, but there was no way he would be able to afford them then. Man, he still couldn't afford them! But he remembered that he had thought the green colour would at least go beautifully with her warm brown eyes and that lovely fiery red hair of hers. Every time she put them on she would ask him if he remembered when he gave them to her. Of course he did!  
They were a year into their marriage and he had still been on the high of being newlyweds and although their means were meagre, they had spent the evening in a small restaurant, walked in the park and then ended the night by settling on the lumpy second-hand sofa in their small flat. He had passed her the small box with the earrings rather sheepishly, knowing they weren’t as expensive as anniversary gifts usually were. He thought about giving them to her in the restaurant, but decided against it. He didn’t want people to see what a cheap husband she had. When she opened the modest gift however, she had become ecstatic and put them on immediately.  
Every time she wore them after that she said she thought of that day and that she felt like a queen when she had them on. He would ask her why, and she answered that she knew how expensive they were for him to buy, considering how little he earned, so therefore they were very precious to her.

“It shows how much you care about me. Even though they are not diamonds, you spent all you could on something for me. And that’s just typically you Arthur, you always do all you possibly can for the kids and me. And I love you for that.”

He snapped back from the memory and was captivated by his queen and her very sexy outfit again. She typically wore very functional and comfortable underwear, and Arthur didn’t complain, but seeing her in this getup made him swallow hard. The bra was very low-cut and it pushed together her rather big breasts and showed them off very nicely. He thought they looked magnificent!  
His eyes moved further down her body. His Molly-girl had always been curvy, but having so many children had made her put on a few more pounds here and there. As fierce as his wife could be, her body sometimes made her self-conscious even around him. She would fret about her weight, the stretchmarks, her wrinkles and the grey in her hair. Arthur would simply put his arms around her and tell her most earnestly that all these things had just made her more beautiful.  
“They all show the life you’ve chosen to live. To live with me. Something I am very thankful for and happy about.”  
She would usually blush very prettily at this and then just say “Oh, Arthur” before giving him a warm smile and then give him a kiss that held all the love she could muster.  
There was no sign of self-consciousness in this picture at all however. She still moved around in the same alluring way, and was now slowly removing the garments. He let out a small groan and the hand not holding the picture instinctively moved down to his crotch. He was already so hard. So hard for her. As the clothes disappeared from her body he could not resist the urge that built up in him. He quickly settled himself more comfortably on the bed before removing his pyjama bottoms and let his boxers join them on the floor soon after. He grabbed his cock and started to pump it in a rather slow pace, he wanted to really enjoy this for as long as he could.  
In the picture Molly removed her panties, that had been the last piece of clothing on her body. She was now completely bare. An oil lamp on the bed stand table was flickering and gave Molly’s skin a golden tinge. Her usually pale skin was practically glowing and Arthur thought she looked like a golden sculpture. She winked her eye at him and pouted with that beautiful little mouth of hers. Oh, how he wanted to kiss her right now. She always tasted so sweet to him. So safe. So full of love.  
Molly’s hands started to move over her body. She took one of her breasts in each of her hands, slightly massaging them. Then she moved on to start tweaking her nipples, all while biting her lower lip. One of her hands let go of the breast it had been handling, and started to travel downward. It caressed her curves beautifully, from her stomach to her hips, from her hips to her thighs. He imagined the feel of her soft skin in his hands. Then her hand went where he most wanted it to go, it made its way between her legs. Her eyes closed and her hand slowly started to move, back and forth. Suddenly she removed her hand and put two of her fingers in her mouth, sucking them clean of her own juices. He knew how sweet that taste was. When she was done she pulled her fingers out, blew him a kiss and then the picture went black before starting from the beginning again.  
What?  
He was so disappointed.  
He needed more.  
Instead of watching it again, he started to think of his lovely Mollywobbles, fantasising what they would do if she was here right now. He laid back and closed his eyes. She would capture his lips and kiss him passionately before moving down from his face, planting warm kisses all the way down his body. When she reached his cock, she would look up into his eyes, smile and then start to stroke him. Arthur gave himself a few more forceful pumps at the thought of that. After that he imagined she would begin using her tongue, tenderly licking his dick. It made him shudder. He quickly spat in his hand and tried his very hardest to make it feel like Molly had just taken him in her warm and wet mouth. It was nothing compared to the real thing but it was all he had now. He started to move his hand and envisioned his wife’s head bobbing up and down. She always knew exactly how to make him feel his best, even better than himself. She knew just where to apply pressure and where to just slide, when to go fast and when to go slow.  
His cocked throbbed at the sensations he was feeling. He started pumping faster and faster. Grunting. He felt his balls getting tighter and let out a low moan. Then he felt he could not hold on any longer, and fell over the edge and exploded.  
He came hard, covering his chest with his cum.  
He collapsed on the bed with his arms and legs spread completely. He was completely spent. All he could do was pant and try to regain his breath. When he started to come down from his high, he went and cleaned himself off and put his pyjamas on again. He settled into bed and tried to get some sleep.

He couldn’t believe his wife would give him such a gift, when he was the one who had ruined their anniversary. But that’s just how sweet and loving his Molly was. The picture helped cure his homesickness slightly but he couldn’t help but feel somewhat empty. When Molly and he made love at home, he would always pull her close to him and cover them with a blanket when they were done. They would snuggle up together and eventually fall asleep in each other’s arms. He missed that now. It felt incomplete without it. But as she had written, she would be waiting for him. Arthur closed his eyes and thought to himself that this week could not come to an end soon enough.


End file.
